


The Thorns of a Rose

by juicyjunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad Boy Jun, Bottom Minghao, Cigarettes, Flashbacks, Hao is a cute flower boy and is hurting, Jun is a sadistic freak and preys on hao, Light Masochism, M/M, Name-Calling, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Jun likes to smoke in solace - he finds the view of red and white roses from his parking spot symbolic. But he finds nothing more comforting than breaking hearts into a thousand pieces and anticipating the next moment.Minghao likes nothing more than tending to his plants and watching Star Wars on Friday nights - it helps him pick up the pieces and heal himself back together.





	1. Prologue: The Adventures of Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> Just an introduction. mildly confusing and crappy towards the end  
> Dedicated to @sinnamonrice on Tumblr~ this is gonna be my take on the amazing fic she's writing!!! 
> 
> Also there's a running symbolism if you can find it :^)  
> Should also note that I was inspired to write this whilst listening to Poplar St. By Glass Animals 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The sun was always shining into Minghao's flower shop, which is just what he wanted for his flowers to bloom. Sunbeams delicately caressed the rainbows of flowers and blossoms in the dainty shop, birds chirped harmoniously, and Minghao couldn't help but hum with them. 

The boy decided he would wear his favourite oversized star wars jumper, white with bold red lettering spelling 'the last jedi', to match the red and white roses that were coming into bloom - or maybe because it was Friday, Friday was his Star Wars marathon night. 

Sometimes, Minghao felt lonely on a Friday night; he was at the nimble age of 20, and what was he doing? Watching films. Something buzzed inside him, telling him that he should go out, dance in a club, buy a fancy cocktail - after all, he did work hard, but he also had to open his shop Saturday, even if for a few hours. 

 

 

Despite the sun shining, Junhui found the gusting breeze to enter his shop, although he didn't mind, for his tattered leather jacket was always adorning his shoulders. The breeze lightly stroked the guitars on the wall making a slight buzzing sound, his favourite band playing in the background, and Jun couldn't help but sing along. 

Junhui decided he would dress up a little bit today: he wore mono black Doc Marten boots with maybe too many scuff marks, skin tight black skinny jeans with various rips in them, a dark grey shredded tee, and of course, his signature leather jacket. It was Friday - he wouldn't be home, for the next 3 nights the underground clubs and the nighttime was his home. 

Sometimes, Jun felt like what he did was bad; but he would quickly shake his head and carry on breaking hearts, leaving their houses without a trace. Jun lived on the feeling of knowing he was in control, that people were destroyed because of him: the sadistic act of heartbreaking, of manipulating, of trapping people under his thumb, did nothing but spark excitement. 

 

 

Fridays are exceptionally busy for both Hao and Jun, the hustle and bustle making Junhui step outside for a quick smoke more than usual. Exhaling the smoke, he sees a blonde boy in a jumper too big for him shuffling cautiously towards his shop. 

'Here's my lighter if that's what you want,' Junhui grabs his lighter and puts his hand out, mostly out of habit.

'Actually, I was wondering if you,' Minghao notices a little ponytail on the taller's head and gulps, 'er, have any change? I need it for my shop,' he feels his lips go dry, 'I have £20, I'd really appreciate, er, the help.'

The ignition behind his eyes flickers on, the blood in his veins run cold, a smirk frames his face: Jun was intrigued, he couldn't help himself. 

'I'm sure they're a lot of things I could help you with,' he snakes his way closer and tugs at the baggy sweater, making Minghao blush, 'nice jumper by the way, suits that lovely petite frame you have.'

Minghao didn't understand - in their time as shop owners on the high street, they'd only acknowledged each other's existence, why is he like this? 

'Hmm, I suppose I could run some change over for you later. But what do I get in exchange, babe?' A gruff tone was now apparent in Jun's voice, Minghao could only giggle like a schoolgirl. Throwing his burnt down cigarette to the side, Jun uttered 'I'll have the change in my car. Meet me there after close,' suddenly, his mouth was right by Minghao's ear, '...babyboy.'

 

_  
'Babyboy... you feel so tight around me,' Minghao squirmed at this. 'What, can't even talk to Daddy? Is my dick that good, babe?' The taller grabbed Minghao's small wrists and held them above his head, tight enough to bruise._

_'Daddy! Please touch me...' Minghao tried to touch his leaking cock, only to be interrupted with a hand around his throat._

_'Don't even think about it,' the taller's thrusts were now becoming erratic, harder and faster, 'you're not being touched tonight, whores like you don't get touched.'_

_The tight hand hesitantly removed, but was swiftly replaced with a pair of dark pink lips, hungrily attacking Minghao's pure skin, tainting it with shades of blue, purple and black._

_The blonde boy couldn't get enough, losing himself in screams of ‘Daddy! Daddy!’, matching the hard thrusts into his tight hole._

_A kiss landed on his pink collar; a collar with a shiny metal plaque, engraved were the words of ‘Daddy's Cumslut’._

_‘Don’t forget who you belong to,’ a cheeky smile exposing sharp canines spread across the taller's face, ‘...babyboy.’_

_It was then where time stopped for Minghao - a messy explosion of his own cum landed on his chest, a shrill noise leaving his mouth, ‘I’m only yours!’ echoing throughout the room._

_‘Are you ready for your treat, Princess?’ breathed the taller boy, quickly pulling out and forcing his hard cock down Minghao’s already abused throat, cumming with an excessive moan, with his babyboy swallowing every bit of cum he could._

_**Mingyu…**  
_

 

Minghao shook his head, trying to ignore the flashback. It was painful for him. The memories of Mingyu shrouded his mind. He wanted nothing more than to be touched like that again. His earlier interaction with Jun made everything flood back to him…  
Why does it seem all so familiar? 

But what really played on Minghao's mind...

_Why the hell did he keep his shop’s spare change in his car?!_

 

 

Shoving his keys into his pocket and running a hand in his hair, Jun grabbed his packet of cigarettes - empty. So, he lent inside his open car and grabbed his back up pack, hastily removing the film with an itch under his skin; _maybe he’ll become my 2nd favourite thing._ Lighting up and tapping his ash, Jun slammed his door shut, perching himself on the bonnet. 

_Solace._

It was a relaxed atmosphere for a Friday night - the calm before the storm, perhaps. The sun was slowly setting, the sky a burnt orange flowing delicately into a light purple, however Jun's own cigarette smoke clouded his vision. 

Jun's itch was growing, he had a burst of excitement for tonight. He had thought his plan through and was almost bursting at the seams. Jun’s thoughts were wandering everywhere about the boy, maybe this would be his best toy yet. The thought of tugging at the boy's hair, fucking his mouth, spanking his perky ass until it's bruised… 

_The sweet sensation of fucking him senseless, forcing him to surround himself with myself only, manipulating him and breaking him into nothing..._

This was something that Jun found relaxing: waiting. Just having a moment's peace on his car bonnet, taking long drags of his cigarette, anticipating the next moment. 

He noted how the rose bushes next to his car were blossoming and smiled.

 

 

Sighing, Minghao gently placed down his watering can. _Time to get to business._ He locked up shop and quietly strolled down into the car park, _of course a guy like him would park at the back._

The low sunset gave the blooming daisies a bounce of colour on the grass. Minghao noticed a hazey flock of red and white rose bushes by the corner parking spot - his nervous eyes quickly diverted up and noticed a tall male sat on his bonnet, reflectively smoking his cigarette. 

A glossy mane of hair was tied in a scruffy bun and Minghao noticed his lips go dry. 

‘So, you keep your small change in your car?’ Minghao’s eyes grew wide as he realised he thought aloud. 

‘yeah,’ the other male licked his lips, ‘no one expects me to have money in my car. Get in,’ like the obvious gentleman he was, Jun opened the door for Minghao, with Jun sliding into the seat next to him and slamming the door shut. 

_Why do I feel like we’re dealing drugs?_

‘here’s some 10ps, 20ps, and some 50ps, should you need it babe.’ Jun said grabbing the money bags out of his glove compartment, multiple cigarette packets emptying onto the floor. 

_Babe?_

‘Yeah, thanks, I really appreciate it, tomorrow should be busy so,’ Minghao shifted from buttock to buttock in his seat, his breathing starting to pick up, ‘but anyway I’ve got to get going.’

Jun held another cigarette in his mouth, holding it there between his taupe lips with his head tilted slightly back, whilst opening his window. He took a long drag before holding it out to Minghao, only to be politely rejected by a shake of the head. 

A booming chuckle shrouded the car, ‘enlighten me, what do pretty flowershop boys have to do on a Friday night?’.

 _Watch the original Star Wars and eat ice cream._ Feeling smothered, the blonde boy ignored the question. _Friday nights were for him… they were our nights._ Minghao couldn't help but frown at the thought. Wasn't he over it? He was sure he was, but today obviously proved otherwise. Grimacing, he took a quick glance at the colourful red and white rose bush and calmed himself. Maybe they'really a sign, but of what?

‘Jun, by the way,’ a strong hand landed on Minghao's small thigh with a squeeze.

Time stood still. Veins that once had hot blood flowing through them ran cold. Such a holy hand caused nothing but pain on contact. Like thorns on a rose - so elegantly beautiful but painfully sharp. 

Eyes screwed shut, in a hope to find solace in such an intimate situation, Minghao parted his lips in hesitation, eventually breathing out: ‘pleasant to meet you Jun, my name is Minghao.’


	2. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really couldn't be, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go to plan, and honestly is more of a filler, but please enjoy none the less!! 
> 
> beta'd, but probably some mistakes 
> 
> tumblr: @junhuisjuicy (nsfw!!)   
> twt: @gothictaek   
> if you wanna talk about the chapter or fic lol

Clusters of purple, blue and black were replacing the subtle hues of gold in the horizon. Minghao felt the murmur of the engine vibrate through his seat, a frown upon his face when yet another cloud of cigarette smoke fogged his vision of the beautiful colours. Shifting in his seat, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing his usual routine was disrupted, after all the time he took perfecting it. He never once bothered to look at Jun the whole ride until now, his mind racing as to how he got in this position.

 

 

‘Minghao, what a pretty name…’ Jun scanned Minghao's frame up and down giving his thigh a tighter squeeze whilst doing so, making Minghao squirm in his seat.

‘Anyway, I have a tub of Ben and Jerry's waiting for me. So I’ll be going now. Thanks for the help! Er, I’ll see you around, I guess.’ Minghao went to open his door in some sort of escape, in a hope to dismiss the greasy comment, only to notice: locked. When did that happen?

The engine sprung to life, and Minghao couldn't help but notice the light behind Jun's eyes came to life with it. He also noticed Doc Martens forcefully push down the accelerator, making a sharp exit out of the small car park. Minghao softly closed his eyes, praying to God he would make it home to his evergreen apartment in one piece.

‘You’re coming with me, every other shop owner on the high street goes out to have a gander on a Friday night,’ Jun said, trying to calm Minghao, ‘So do you have a partner? Is that why you scurry to your ice cream? Let me guess, flower boy, you're sappy as shit, probably have some sort of movie marathon, huh?’

‘I’m single as it happens, and yes, Friday nights are movie nights, which you're ever so politely disrupting.’ Minghao huffed, flustered at his whereabouts. ‘And, excuse my language please, but I don't even fucking know you!’

 

 

Time had passed, and so had the sunset. The night was upon the boys, Minghao's pale skin reflecting the neon signs of downtown, the sound of heavy music making the engine sound non existent.

However, he couldn't help but feel lighter than usual, a bubbly feeling appearing - a return to his previous second home, which he relentlessly abandoned some time ago. Despite this, Hao scowled at the human being next to him. This doesn't feel right. He didn't know a single thing about this Jun; a name and his shop - that's all he was.

‘We’re here.’ A storm had settled in Jun's eyes. Minghao carefully read the bright red sign flashing ‘SEVENTEEN’. Unlike usual, Jun stopped talking. There was no space for elaboration: for once, he had said a statement. This put Minghao on edge - did he know? Was I summoned? It was funny to think that all it took was money bags of small change for him to realise he was still healing from his past - and it only took him an hour for him to relive it; Minghao was still picking up the pieces that had shattered long ago.

Blurred spots of neon red and smokey grey were apparent, Minghao was frozen in the leather seat of Jun's car, a cold sweat engulfing his body. The heavy money bags sitting on his lap felt like they were burning a hole into his legs - the world had stopped spinning.

Questioning eyes bore into Minghao, and he enlarges his own eyes in return - panic had settled in his system. Why?

‘It's Friday, I hear Fridays used to be amazing at this place before I started attending. The dancer was irresistibly delicious apparently, a little birdy told me the boss couldn’t keep his hands off,’ Jun said as if it was mere gossip, just something to talk about, ‘what was his name? The… The8! That was it.’

Lights dazzled across the windscreen, a glow illuminated the car, and Minghao couldn't help but scowl at the mention of this name, however he felt comforted somewhat. I always did wonder what happened since then.

‘if he's as juicy as everyone says he was, fuck, I would have ravished him ten times over by now…’ Plump, pink lips elicited a groan, Jun was almost teasing himself just by the thought.

Slender fingers threw themselves over Junhui’s shoulder, ‘This sounds like an adventure, should we go? As you said, we should ‘have a gander'’.

Minghao genuinely smiled for the first time whilst in the presence of Junhui, and he's not sure if it was because he was visiting his favourite rose garden, red neon with honey skinned thorns, the kind that would make you bleed tears for hours and deeply scar, or because his anxiety was through the roof and he couldn't even attempt to think rationally - especially with everything Junhui was giving him to process.

Slamming the doors shut, the shorter boy took a moment to breath against the car door. Little by little, he felt the order of his life shatter – over the past year, Minghao adopted a ‘normal’ lifestyle, becoming accustomed to having to work a normal job and having to drive himself everywhere, he developed a personality that was stable, also becoming sober. Yes, he may be picking up the pieces of his healing heart, but on the outside, he was very much in one piece.

 

 

The clock barely struck nine before Mingyu could hold back anymore. 

It was Friday - the busiest day of the week for his club, as the owner, host and boss he had to entertain, but everyone couldn't help but notice since his precious asset The8 left, the entertainment was merely satisfactory dancers and a line of cocaine, of course, to the more acquainted customers. 

Mingyu dwindled in his leather office chair before forcefully slamming his laptop shut, then repeating this action with the palm of his hand but to his forehead. Clutching his eyes shut, slender fingers yanked the tie off his neck, then slowly reaching for the vial on his desk. 

He couldn't help it. His mind was plagued, his body craving a poison more forceful than his usual white powder, nothing could beat the high of him. His skin underneath his fingertips, hearing his own name being shrieked out of pure pleasure… I can't take this anymore. 

His vial of cocaine was as quickly snorted as it was replaced last night. 

Mingyu came to the conclusion that his little habit was simply a vice of yet another vice: but he couldn't help it. It helped him reach a particular nirvana; that of a fair skinned, petitely built little devil. Every damn day, every damn fucking day, he would snap back into this habit, stuffing his nose to high heavens, to achieve that split second of holiness granted by a familiar looking devil at the back of his mind. 

Tingles buzzed across his body, a numb sensation stranded on the island of his fingertips, almost as if he was touching his one and only god. Honey skin was pricked with blood along his nostrils, daring to drop into his mouth as he let out a psychotic laugh - but that quickly took a U turn. A system of chuckles faded into a series of moans, cocaine was a party drug after all, images of him at his best flashing behind closed eyelids. 

But that miniscule minute of heaven didn’t come without its consequences. 

Quickly coming down from his fit of childlike giggles and devilish moans, Mingyu slumped back into his executive chair. He noticed the air around him getting thicker, a dense cloud of regret and solemn appear above his head, he couldn't see it but he could feel it. Despite his tie being loosened, he was definite that it was creeping up his throat and choking him as a silent punishment. When did the lights dim? Mingyu’s eyes couldn’t focus, nor could they stay in one place, but somehow they found peace upon an unannounced glance towards the CCTV screens hidden in the wall. It couldn’t be. 

It was as if on queue, a familiar petite frame with bleached locks appeared outside SEVENTEEN, just as his mind dived from heaven to hell. 

His laminated desk was tarnished with the blood from his nose, as was Mingyu’s favourite suit. The boss put his hands firmly on the desk, hoping to stabilise himself in a time of panic, psychosis, and pure hell, however his eyes were still glued to the monitor. Lazily reading the body language, he came to a conclusion: it can't be. He would never stand like that. That jumper isn't his taste either. Strange. 

Now, his hands were trembling even more so and it's as if someone started a noisy car Engine in his mind, visions of what he once was flashing back at the speed of light. 

 

 

Lights beamed on naked skin, sweat dripped down a lean torso, a silent rattle of the charm of a collar - all eyes were on The8, a dancer with infinite possibilities.

Minghao teased his lace panties, shaking his hips in time with the upbeat music. His slender fingers kept tugging at the hem, daring to completely expose himself, a spotlight focusing on the outline of his hard cock that had the audacity to, only slightly, peep out of the lace.

The dancer came to a halt. Retaining a seductive posture, Minghao flipped his hair back and ran his nimble fingers through the bleached blonde strands, pouting lips turning into a silly grin, taking all the cheers and lusting glances in his stride. He took his time to slowly look around the beaming club, eye fucking all of the men who were throwing wads of cash his way, although his attention was diverted to the man seated front row, dead center.

The man was sat in a wide, premium red leather chair, only suited and booted in a one-of-a-kind burgundy tinted suit and a pair of brand new Louboutins. His hair was immaculately styled: black locks parted and swept to the side. Sharp canines harshly biting a pair of dark pink lips, a smirk only for The8.

Deciding he should wrap up his show, Minghao quickly stepped off stage, strutting to the suited man with a devilish smile. 

Continuing his dance, he stood behind the man, Minghao played roughly with the buttons of the sharply pressed shirt, running his hands everywhere he could before spinning round and straddling him.   
The dancer didn't hesitate to lock his hands around the man's neck, lapping into the crevice. 

By now, the crowd was going wild - the main stage was flooded with money, a round of wolf whistles could be heard over the eccentric music, and various comments of ‘He’s sucking dick tonight’ and ‘come home with me, I’ll treat you good, baby’ were being chanted. 

The man was in ecstasy - he slowly slipped his hands into the back of the lace panties, grabbing all the flesh he could, digging trimmed fingernails into skin. This sensation made Minghao moan dramatically, tilting his head back in a similar ecstasy. 

Suddenly, all of the lights dimmed, a blackness slowly settling - a sign the show was over. The audience sighed in canon, but many of them felt like they got their money’s worth. The cohort of anonymous men hesitantly left Minghao and the man to their own devices. 

“Good job tonight, baby,” the man whispered, “I have the car waiting.”

“Mingyu, I want you here…” Minghao whispered back, in between sloppy kisses to Mingyu’s now exposed collar bone. A harsh tug of Minghao’s hair and he was on his knees.

“Talk properly, slut,” warned Mingyu, “You know you should never call me that.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy, so sorry!” quipped Minghao, a bubble of excitement found its way into him, the stinging sensation barely apparent in comparison. 

“Of course you are, babe,” despite this, Mingyu still wasn't impressed with Minghao, how could he forget the proper name of the most important person in his life? “Now, grab your robe, we’ll go back to the hotel shall we? I’ll be at the bar once you're dressed, with a special treat.”

“Of course, Daddy. Anything for you!” chanted Minghao as he was headed towards backstage. 

“Hao, I expect you to be only wearing your robe over the top of those panties - however, matching hosiery would never go amiss.” bellowed Mingyu, turning round and meeting Minghao's gaze with nothing but a cheeky smirk. 

Minghao smiled right back. 

 

Mingyu walked up to the bar, hands deep in his pockets. Seungkwan was clearing up - but that didn't stop him requesting two double rums on the rocks. 

Seungkwan quickly nodded, knowing the routine. 

Whilst he was waiting for his drinks, Mingyu grabbed the small vial from his inside pocket and softly placed it on the counter. He couldn't help but admire the vial, he had itching for this all day and now he could finally let his hair down. 

Emptying half of the contents onto the marbled counter, Mingyu readied his black credit card. The cutting begins - he neatly cut his two lines and poured the rest into Minghao's drink, stirring it in with his finger before licking it. 

Despite the small amount consumed, Mingyu felt himself being lifted; a buzz was felt on his fingertips and the tip of his tongue and he was unable to focus his vision. With this, his downed his rum quickly. 

Mingyu noticed Seungkwan staring sternly at the door - Mingyu whipped his body round whilst grabbing the armed gun from his leather holster, only to discover his partner in crime, Jerry, leaning against the door frame, the usual Malboro cigarette poised between his lips. 

“Shit, Mingyu, you know it's me,” Jerry chuckled after taking a long drag, exhaling smoke like a dragon as he laughed, “no need to get your fucking gun out everytime now, is there? On edge, are we?” Jerry found himself hilarious. 

“Jerry, fuck off,” Mingyu was still ready to shoot, even though the atmosphere was far from tense.

Jerry looked at the counter, noticing stripes of white, before rolling his eyes and taking another long drag. “Mingyu, I told you not to snort before bed, no wonder the bags underneath your eyes are looking darker than usual.” again, he elicited another chuckle.

“Please, get to the point,” Mingyu slowly lowered his gun before putting it back in his holster.

Jerry crept behind the bar, only to earn a kiss of the teeth from Seungkwan who was pretty much used to this spontaneous behaviour. He grabbed the nearest whiskey bottle, took a few slurps from the it and put it back. He sat down on the stool next to Mingyu, tapping his ash into the ashtray before taking another drag. 

“Just wanted to let you know that our club, you know, SEVENTEEN,” Jerry squared him in the eye, “is becoming a little too public for my liking, and I fear the cops could be on our backs anytime soon, but that won't be a problem considering we have good old Wonwoo and Joshua,” That earned a grunt from Mingyu. “So I’m going underground,” another grunt from Mingyu, “I’ll be opening a music shop on the high street about a half hour drive from here, but SEVENTEEN will be kept by you during the day, although…” Jerry gave a smug look, challenging Mingyu who was currently rolling up a £50 note, “By the looks of things, you couldn't care less, Gyu. If you still want your pretty fucking vices, you better keep this place afloat.” 

Mingyu’s brain froze - after several silent seconds of a nonchalant atmosphere, he ducked his head onto the counter, snorting both lines all at once. A jolt of his head back and he was seeing stars - pupils the size of the moon, a dripping sensation down the back of his throat, buzzing vibrations through his body, fuck, Mingyu was on cloud nine. Mingyu had noticed how absolutely amazing breathing felt, how everything felt. His mind was blank but his hands were running over his body erratically, moaning at all the things he was able to feel at once. His mind may have been blank, but he sure as hell didn't forget about his plans for the night - his arousal growing just at the thought. Where was his little Cumslut anyway? 

“Jerry, please, evacuate the building, I have other things to attend to,” a hoarse tone was now apparent in his voice, waving a hand as if that would get magically make Jerry disappear “and yeah do the hell you want, Jerry knows best!” This made said man roll his eyes, knowing the comment was pure cocaine sarcasm. 

Jerry huffed, but nonetheless stood up from his seat. “Here's a little something for the road, babe,” Mingyu slid the same note he used to snort into Jerry's pocket, before going into a manic fit of giggles and patting Jerry's back as he left, discarding any unconscious thought about being busted - or losing his precious gems. 

“I'm so over you!” 

Jerry was almost, almost, infuriated. He almost felt something, but soon turned back to his usual indifference. Why did he partner with this guy again?

 

Fur tickled his neck - Minghao giggled at his reflection. Minghao adorned a luxurious pastel pink satin robe with fur trim - he was wearing the same peachy lace panties, this time accompanied by little satin bows, from his performance as he was requested, his long slender legs extenuating the light grey hold-up stockings he was wearing, again accompanied by matching peachy bows on the front. Despite the large amount of fur, Minghao’s collar was still visible; he gave it a swift straighten up. Content with his appearance, he strutted out once silence was upon them once again. 

It had struck the dancer as soon as he saw Mingyu, his treat was not new lingerie or collars, but something more immediate; all he had to do was look at Mingyu’s previously brown orbs dilate to pure black. This came with an unsettling feeling - Minghao had never expected himself to come to this, being the significant other of a member of the most notorious gang in Seoul, even being a stripper, which was one thing, but having an itch for whatever Mingyu was intoxicating him with that day was another. Though, that didn't mean he wasn't in love with his situation, he took everything in his stride, his heart fluttering more and more everyday for the said man. He absolutely adored the lifestyle he had accomplished. 

“is this for me?” Minghao said as he eyed the glass on the counter, mouth suddenly going like sandpaper.

Mingyu burst into a fit of puppy-like giggles, forcing the other to stand in between his spread legs, leveling the height difference due to the leather stool he was currently sitting on. He lifted his sweaty and shaking hand and placed it softly on Minghao’s cheek, stuttering “Everything… is for you, Xu Minghao.”

“Now drink the fucking drink, and Daddy will take care of you.” 

The dancer gulped down the drink in one.

 

Rugged breaths, shrill moans and restless groping consumed the backseat of the Mercedes. 

Both their hearts were going ten to the dozen, feeling both numb and over sensitive simultaneously - the feeling of soft leather and harsh fingernails on Minghao's skin was almost too much for him. 

Minghao felt his head float further into the clouds. 

“Daddy's going to fuck you into the mattress so good tonight baby,” Mingyu peppered hungry kisses just beneath where Minghao's collar sat on his neck. 

But with that been said, something snapped inside of Minghao. 

The rush of blood flowing through his already hot veins was all too much, the vision of the man on top of him turning into a blurry image of hot twins making him moan uncontrollably, the scandalous desire to have Mingyu cum all over him quickly bubbling to the surface. 

“Chan, put your foot down!” Mingyu hollered to his personal chauffeur, sensing his partner was already slipping into his favourite frame of mind. 

Chan did just that. 

 

An iridescent glow tinted the luxurious entrance, the moon sat behind them as they almost ran through the reception and into the elevator, the army of men waiting for Mingyu grunting, as they knew exactly what was going to happen. 

Trembling fingers quickly pressed the button to go the the top floor penthouse suite. The pair stood calmly as they felt everyone looking in whilst the doors were open - but that was only the calm before the storm. 

Stainless steel doors came together with a muted crash - they were alone. 

Mingyu threw his partner against the wall and held him there by his already red throat. The blonde fidgeted against the restraint, lowering his eyes to meet the taller’s, whose hazey eyes only leaked one message: I want you. 

Typically, elevator rides consisted of silence and some sharp dinging, but, oh, did Minghao elicit strangled moans, loud enough to echo in the small space - this made him breathless against the hand around his throat. 

Mingyu could only feel smug at this; the petite frame underneath his fingertips squealing to get a piece of him proved his worth. Mingyu was the only value in his little whores life.

By now, psychedelia was pushing them both further into the heaven that was eachother. 

The elevator is taking far too long. 

Slowly releasing his grip, the taller allowed Minghao to mindlessly drop to the ground, in a thud of pleasurable sobs.

That's how it was for Minghao: he would dance, take money, snort coke, maybe even shoot heroine, suck dick. 

 

 

Anonymous bodies bustle their way into the club, their satin suits carefully reflecting the neon lights. Night was officially upon them, for smoky greys were shrouding the sky, making the spark of Jun’s lighter evermore luminous. The taller naturally multitasked lighting his cigarette and unlocking his phone, checking for any updates that may be of interest. Nothing. This made a hunger settle in his stomach - Usually his inboxes rammed full of texts by now regarding one issue to another, but now he was sure he would have the night to himself.   
Gently chuckling out his smoke, Jun shook his head in dismay. He just couldn't believe his luck today. His rose bush was, truly, beginning to blossom.

His attention shifted to the slightly shorter boy awkwardly stood next to him – a fire appeared in his gut, the usually indifferent ‘emotion’ he grew used to quickly replaced by excitement and impatience. Jun knew exactly who he was, and he got nothing but satisfaction from it. 

Slowly, his cigarette burned down to its wits end, and so did Jun’s patience. As soon as the boy bashfully stepped closer to him earlier for a favour, the twig finally snapped. He was everything he had been told he was - although, it couldn't be helped to notice that Minghao stopped going native, perhaps stop being alive, and was just a young boy who liked plants. The effect of sobering up, perhaps? Humming his last breath of smoke, he decided to quickly reflect before swanning into the bar, for the second time that night: it begins.

Jun figured what he was doing was scandalous, but he never felt it. 

 

 

Nothing's changed.

Minghao was regretting his anxiety-fuelled decision. He guessed it was good of him to escape his apartment for the first time in what feels like forever, but he never expected to wind up at SEVENTEEN. 

After standing out the front of the luminous club, Junhui grabbed Minghao’s hand before strolling casually through the glass doors, after booting the doors open, of course. The smaller couldn't help but feel his gut clench wondering: if anyone knew who he was (they didn't, he hoped), why his hand was in Jun’s (he began to sweat, he wasn't his Daddy), and finally, how often he came here (did he know who he was?).

Walking through the heap of varnished tables at the front, the two chinese men almost tiptoe down the few stairs that lead them to the bar and the main club area. 

The bar was made of the finest white granite, each crack of black shining slightly with silver. It was glazed, expensive and spotless. Illuminating the space around them, the red neon really did make it look like Junhui had flames in his eyes.

And that he did - it was official, Junhui was ready to come and play.

“Seungkwan, two double rums on the rocks please,” Junhui lifted his hand to signal the number 2, and slowly the bartender’s head of tinted red hair lifted up once he processed who it was.

Seungkwan wasn't stupid. If anything, he played the bimbo but had a layer of intelligence bubbling underneath him, he loved playing this technique so he could acquire knowledge and gossip of his workplace; not that he would tell anyone else, he just adored knowing about things, unless of course anyone tried to threaten him… which has yet to happen. 

No, Seungkwan knew that when the taller chinese man in front of him was with someone he didn't know, he was to address him as Junhui, it's just a rule he's paid to follow, obviously nothing too sketchy.

No, Seungkwan knew that he never ordered double rums, but instead a rich whiskey or scotch, maybe even russian vodka, he knew this was Mingyu’s poison of choice.

No, Seungkwan checked out who Junhui picked up tonight… it couldn't be. 

Seungkwan wasn't stupid, he blinked at Junhui before rushing his drinks through, unsure if to laugh hysterically or gasp in anticipation. The usual happy smile seungkwan adorned slipped into a pressed line of pink lips - a code red. It really couldn't be. 

Honestly, Minghao would need a little more than a small glass of rum to get him through the night. He had a slither of hope that maybe he would slip right in, allow himself to mould to what Junhui wanted him to be, but alas, he was perched on the bar with tense shoulders and a bomb in his mind ready to explode. 

Minghao was ready to excuse himself to the toilet, to maybe try and fake sick and leave. The simple route to the toilet was not without its consequences - it passed the office. The office of which many events had happened; events he didn't need dragging back up. That, and he could potentially bump into the shard of glass that lays in his skin, the shard of glass he doesn't feel is there half the time but knows it's presence is permanent, at least in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, hit me up about it:   
> tumblr: junhuisjuicy - i write a lot here!!  
> twt: gothictaek

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know comments @juicyjunhui on Tumblr
> 
> This is gonna be part of a series! It's gonna get gross and stuff really soon


End file.
